


A Drunken Rendezvous

by duckieforce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckieforce/pseuds/duckieforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Turkey and Greece just happen to end up together drunk at the exact same time Egypt's decided to resolve some UST. Mostly plotless smut as an excuse to write one of my OT3s. A little bit cracky, but then they are drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot's in place of the 4th chapter of Trials and Tribulations, which isn't finished yet. It wasn't uploaded yesterday because of too much stuff going on.  
> This was originally written in 2012, so the characterisation's a little different to how it is in some other fics I've written. Also, the characters are drunk, so they're not acting completely like themselves.  
> I put a maybe on the archive warnings because i'm not sure if it's a little dub-con like and wanted to be safe. Greece and Turkey are definitely too drunk for their own good, and Egypt's both unaware of this and tipsy himself. This probably explains a lot of the morning after scenes.

The door to the modest, yet lavishly furnished home opened, and two figures stumbled in, one in a semi-drunken stupor and the other tanked up to such an extent he could barely remain upright. Turkey looked down upon this man in disbelief. How the holy hell had Herakles ended up so drunk? Moreover, how did they end up like this, the other sucking his neck and attempting to grind his hips against him? He didn’t think Greece would ever touch him, however inebriated. The Turk smirked beside himself. This would certainly be interesting, firstly due to the supposed experience and skill of the Greek and secondly because of the mortification the other was sure to feel in the morning.

Deciding to let Herakles continue, Sadik dragged him inside and shut the door, leading the Greek to his room. Greece needed no persuasion, and if anything seemed to think their progress too slow, if his attempts to remove Turkey’s clothes along the way were anything to go by. Smirking again, Sadik pulled the other into his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed, before climbing over the Greek, his coat and shirt forgotten in the hallway. Herakles smiled languidly up at him, before crushing their lips together, hands already running up the Turk’s sides. Shivering a little but not making an audible noise, Sadik turned his attention to removing Herakles’s shirt, drinking in the moans the other let out as hands touched heated skin in the process. 

As his shirt hit the floor, Herakles launched himself forward with new energy and lust, kissing all over his supposed rival’s body, and moaning as the Turk’s hands continued to move over his own, feeling every contour. Eventually, the Greek became impatient, and moved to undo the buttons of the other’s trousers. Smiling wickedly, Sadik soon stripped the other naked as Herakles repaid the favour. The Turk then moved to find the lube, not wanting to wait any longer. He soon found his hands captured however, and looked up at Herakles questioningly, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“The hell ya doin’, Hera?” He asked, only drawing a growl from the other.  
“Not like this…” He insisted, rolling until he straddled the other, the lube now in his hand. Sadik could only stare at him. Oh… So that’s what the other wanted. Although Sadik wasn’t usually the type to submit to someone, he had to admit he was by now too aroused to care, and did nothing as the Greek slicked his fingers and prepared him hastily.

Egypt made his way quickly through the streets of Ankara, only pausing to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He didn’t want a scandal to creep up on him after tonight if things went as planned. For a long time now, he had lusted after Turkey, and tonight he finally wanted to make his feelings known, and hopefully seduce the other.

Upon reaching the familiar house, Gupta simply walked in, not surprised to find the door unlocked. The telling noises that seemed to erupt from the Turk’s bedroom were not a surprise either, although Gupta was a little disappointed he was a little too late. But of course, it was Saturday, and the Egyptian had half expected this. Sadik almost always brought someone home from the bars he frequented, even if such romances were short lived, as his conquests would flee quickly upon waking up, not looking for anything more than one night. It was this that made the African nation the saddest, if anything; that he could be so much more than that to Sadik. He would be there for more than one night. He wasn’t just interested in the Turk’s body (however sexy he could be); he truly loved him and wanted to stay with him properly. And yet, although he was standing right there, ready to give himself, Turkey never noticed him, and kept on bringing home one night stands. Just like tonight. Still, he wasn’t giving up. Sitting on one of the sofas in the Turk’s house, Gupta reasoned that he would wait for Sadik to finish with his latest infatuation, and then make his move. Laying his head back against the wall, and closing his eyes, Gupta settled in to wait a long time.

Yet it was only a few minutes later, as he came close to actually drifting off, when Gupta heard some sort of growling, followed by a gasp that clearly came from Sadik. Wondering what could be happening, the Egyptian silently moved to the door, and opened it by the smallest amount so that he could see inside. His mouth gaped at what he saw, but he refrained from making any sound, not wanting the occupants of the room to know he was there. But inside, his mind and heart were crying out, part in defeat and part in sheer anger. The fact that he’d maybe had a drink or two before arriving didn’t help. Even Herakles, it seemed, could have a piece of his love. Then why was he categorically ignored? To make matters worse, Herakles was dominating the Turk, something Gupta was certain he would never normally allow. He had always been under the impression that Sadik was the type to enjoy topping more than anything else, and was willing to go along with that. But if even Herakles was forcing him to submit, then Gupta wanted a chance to be dominant. 

Herakles removed the fingers he had inserted into Sadik, and slicked himself up, pushing in swiftly. Sadik swore, gritting his teeth as he tried to get used to it, and Gupta saw this as his chance, moving into the room and towards the bed. Unfortunately, he no longer stayed hidden, as Sadik looked up… Straight into his eyes.  
“Gupta… What the hell’re ya doin’ here?” He queried,  
The Egyptian said nothing, only moving up to the bed, sitting beside Sadik and looking at him questioningly.  
“Look, I dunno what he’s doin’ either…Ahh…” He moaned, cut off as Herakles got bored of waiting and started to move anyway, not caring about Gupta’s presence. The Egyptian smiled knowingly down at Sadik.  
“So you like being dominated?” He assumed.  
Sadik stared wide-eyed. No, that wasn’t what this meant! Gupta couldn’t be more wrong! He tried to speak out, to tell Gupta the truth, but Herakles was moving so perfectly within him, and he could only moan. Taking this as invitation to continue, Gupta picked up the abandoned lube bottle, looking it over before slicking up his own fingers. Sadik shook his head in exasperation. Couldn’t Gupta wait until he was finished with Herakles? He opened his mouth to protest, and found his lips swallowed in Herakles’s, the Greek seemingly still oblivious to what was happening. Making the most of Sadik’s distracted situation, Gupta moved to slip his fingers into Sadik one by one, trying to loosen up the Turk a little more. Sadik winced visibly, shifting repeatedly until he found a comfortable position. Herakles seemed to gain even more pleasure from the action, moaning loudly, and continuing to move. Not wanting Sadik to be in pain, Gupta pressed small kisses to his forehead until he relaxed, at which point he started to move his fingers slowly, relishing in the small noises the Turk made in response. Seemingly not wanting to be outdone, Herakles started to move faster, hitting against a spot inside Turkey that made the other moan again. Feeling the Turk relax further, Gupta removed his fingers, stripped off his clothes, and slicked himself up. Sadik squirmed, feeling nervous about what was about to happen, but on the outside he grinned confidently. He didn’t fool Gupta, who stroked his hair lovingly, before attempting to get Herakles’s attention, smiling a little as the Greek looked over at him hazily.  
“Flip over,” the Egyptian asked of him, using his hands to guide Herakles to the bed when he only looked at him confusedly. Sadik was effectively left riding the other, and moaned a little louder at the change in position. Gupta then wrapped his arms gently around Sadik, kissing at the back of his neck as he pushed in gently, immediately groaning from the pleasure the action provided. Herakles moaned loudly, feeling friction from having to share such a space. Sadik found himself caught in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and was unable to tell which was more powerful. He panted, focusing on relaxing his body, now recognising how all those people he had brought to bed felt, and feeling annoyed with the knowledge that there was no way for him to take control and make his partners feel good. He was completely at their mercy, and it was something he loathed. Gupta, trying to make Sadik feel better, kissed repeatedly at Sadik’s shoulders, holding perfectly still until the other had relaxed completely, and pressing his hands to Herakles’s shoulders to make sure the other did the same. When Sadik finally seemed to be ready, he released Herakles, and tried to keep up with his pace. The two of them moved quickly, soon bringing more moans to the lips of the Turk sandwiched between them. The pace increased again and again, and Sadik found himself almost unable to move and completely unable to care, the pleasure now coursing through his veins destroying his awareness of almost anything else. He wondered why he had never tried this before; it wasn’t nearly as bad as he had thought. Still, he wouldn’t make a habit out of it. He tried to move back against the two men on either side of him, but found it hard, this setback causing him to become even more frustrated. Wanting to at least have some control, he reached out a hand to wrap around the curl on the top of Herakles’s head, tugging harshly at it and smirking at the moans the other let free.

Herakles was unsure how much longer he could hold out, the drink and curl-tugging pushing him quickly towards the edge. He began to move almost bruisingly fast, panting and moaning, and hitting against Sadik’s sweet spot yet again. All in all, the Greek only managed to last a few more seconds after Sadik began his curl abuse before he reached his climax, moaning loudly and moving erratically. This movement threw Gupta completely off pace, and caused Sadik to feel uncomfortably stretched. Nether the less, they continued on, even as Herakles lay beneath, completely spent. As time passed, the two remaining partners got closer to climaxing as well. Gupta began to move even faster, hitting against Sadik’s sweet spot repeatedly, before ultimately climaxing first, his whole body going rigid in release. The small jerking movements the Egyptian made during this time still brought pleasure to Sadik, and were just enough to finally push him over the edge, his own body shaking as he moaned out in his climax.

Upon coming down from his high, Sadik became aware that Herakles had failed to pull out, and had actually fallen asleep underneath the Turk. Groaning, Sadik tried to move away, but found it impossible as he hit against Gupta’s body. Looking down at him and realising the situation, Gupta pulled out before helping Sadik move off Herakles, laying the Turk down on the bed once he was done and dragging Herakles’s sleeping form up to join them. Smiling in thanks, but a little too tired to do much else, Sadik laid down properly and quickly fell asleep.

Any poor soul who happened to walk past the house the next morning would have had their ears treated to a symphony of yelled insults and expletives. Herakles had not been happy to wake up to Turkey.  
“What did you do to me… Jerk?” He insisted of the other.  
Sadik put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, you’re the one who asked for it… It’s not my fault you got so drunk you didn’t know who you were sleeping with.”  
“As if. Even if I was that drunk, I would never touch the likes of you. You must have drugged me,” Herakles replied.  
“Why would I drug a brat like you? If I was looking for an easy fuck, I think I would’a rather gone after a common whore than you,” Sadik sneered.  
That response earned him a punch to the face, as Greece quickly pulled on his clothes and ran from the house- and the country- as fast as he could.

Sighing, Turkey headed into the kitchen to make coffee. He wasn’t surprised Herakles had run; the people he slept with never stayed around. Stepping into the small room, he was surprised to find Gupta leaning against the counter, drinking from a cup while another stood right next to him, already made up and filled. Sadik smirked, taking the mug and drinking it gratefully. He had thought the other had already left. As he swallowed down the liquid in his mouth, Gupta spoke.  
“I wouldn’t have expected anything less from Herakles.”  
Sadik nodded. He was lucky to still have a house, knowing the Greek’s intense dislike of him. Still, one thing was bothering him.  
“And you stayed because…?” He inquired of the Egyptian. Gupta looked across at him, blushing just a little.  
“I didn’t come here just to stay one night Sadik,” He answered, being enigmatic as ever.  
Sadik was confused, but couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful that maybe he could finally have a proper relationship. Still, he stayed smirking.  
“And that means…?” He inquired cockily.  
Gupta said no more, only closing the gap between their lips swiftly, pulling away almost before the kiss started.  
Sadik’s heart leapt at the action, but he showed no sign of it, smiling confidently  
“Hey, thanks Guppie, I love ya too,” he replied, causing the other to smile softly “Although, why did ya have to sneak into my house to tell me this?”  
“I suppose… I let my desires get the better of me. I didn’t want to wait around for you to accept me, and I didn’t really want you to go another week sleeping with some stranger who would just leave you afterwards.”  
Sadik smirked wider, glad the other felt that way. Feeling flirtatious, he moved his hand to grope his new found lover gently, a smile on his face all the while. Gupta wasn’t all that impressed.  
“You should be careful… Remember what I did to you last night,” he stated, trying to exert some dominance to bring the other under control. To hammer his point home, he retaliated with a grope of his own, causing the other to wince slightly due to the soreness still plaguing him. Gupta smiled at his reaction, leaning closer to Sadik seductively.  
“If it still hurts you… Why don’t we take a bath?” He suggested.  
Sadik smiled cockily at the implications behind the words.


End file.
